Into The Shadows Book One
by Irime de Alfheim
Summary: This is a story that unites my two worlds, the Nordic stories and the Tolkien stories. This is a story about love and hope. This story was born inside my dreams. Revision and correction Annie.
1. Chapter 1

Írimë had been born in Valinor, how they called to her world before the arrival of Odin to these coasts, after that everybody called it Alfheim.

She was a spirit of light, her appearance was difficult to explain with words, she was ethereal and incandescent like the stars, her energy was powerful and she was blessed with the gift of magic, she was all magic, pure and radiant.

Her age was unknown, she could be hundreds of years old but for her people she was still a girl.

She spoke many languages and loved knowing different cultures, traveling through the universe looking for beings that could teach her about them. But what she loved the most was a world that was beyond the limits of her own, beneath the roots of the Yggdrasil, and that world was Jotunheim.

Therefore the little opted to take their appearance, she hoped that it was taken by them as a sign of union between their worlds. And so it had been, the Jotnar had come to love her as one of them and had welcomed her with enthusiasm and warmness. Each week she had to visit the Estë Lady's rooms and learn about the world of the men she was in her nature to protect.

But Írimë was not the best of the students, her interests were not the interests of the other children and that is why the Lady Estë used to call her alone to talk more calmly about some important issues that had to do with her education.

On that occasion she was sitting next to the imposing lady who watched her carefully and somewhat curiously.

The Lady Estë had the power to heal all hurts and weariness, her nature was to be understanding, she tried to understand the actions of the little one, because she knew that not everything was what it seemed and that behind her strange behavior there was something more than Iluvatar had prepared for the destiny of the universe.

-You are an Istari Írimë

Lady Estë had told the little girl

-And an Istari must never question her fate, you are a protective spirit. You come from a noble lineage of guardians who have managed to maintain the balance of the Universe. Your mission is to save the soul of the mortal assigned to you, it is important that you know it because the fate of many will depend on that.

-But I do not want to go to Arda, I want to go to Jotunheim

Lady Estë looked at the girl hesitantly. She knew well that Iluvatar's designs were mysterious and that sometimes they took winding roads.

-We, here in Valinor, are responsible for the men who live in Arda, Jotunheim is one of the Kingdoms ruled by Odin of Asgard, the guardians of Midgard, it is not in our hands to change that ..

Ìrimë looked at the lady with a frown

-Odin is not the king of Jotünheim, Farbauti is

-Ìrimë, the government of Odin reaches the nine kingdoms, we here do not recognize his reign and yet we are called Alfheim because he has decided that it should be, he is the father of everything and Iluvatar allows it because it should be.

The girl raised her shoulders as if that was not important

-But he is not the rightfull king of Jotünheim …

She repeated

She sighed understanding that the little Istari was firm in her convictions and glimpsed that this was something more than a whim.

-What I want you to understand is that as Istari you have a destiny and that destiny is to keep the soul of a mortal of Arda, in no other world is it allowed to interfere.

-But I want to go to Jotunheim …

The little girl repeated as if she had not heard it.

Lady Este sighed.

She knew that this was forbidden and she also knew that Irimë had the gift of traveling through the worlds, she could cross portals that nobody had crossed, she knew she would find a way to travel to Jotunheim even if she was not allowed to do so.

-Why?

She asked at last trying to understand

-I love them…

Answered Írimë


	2. Chapter 3

Chapter III Írimë meets her destiny

She was annoyed because she had left her friend alone.

She would have preferred to stay by his side and fight with him. She knew that she would have been much more useful there, in the middle of the battle that at the top of that mountain.

What could the Jotun plan be? She was sure there was no plan.

Anyway, she decided to keep her promise and stay there until she seemed appropriate to go in search of Axe.

She pushed through the leaves that covered the front of this huge place and stopped before the imposing entrance. She did not have to cross her threshold to understand that it was celled with a spell.

She has heard the stories that told about the temples of the Jotnar. They worshiped their ancestors. They believed that they protected them from the other side, they were their guardians. And she as a guardian by nature, has always been attracted to those stories

She had her own wisdom, she knew that the souls of the living traveled to the Estancias de Mandos in her world, but she wondered where the souls of the Jotnar would go.

Axe had told her that she should enter the Temple, did not he know of the spell that guarded it? How was she going to get in if she could not get through?

She thought it was a good excuse to leave but suddenly a strange sound caught her attention, it was the muffled and sad cry of a baby.

She sharpened her ear and stood there by the side of the pillars that stood on either side of the huge opening of the Temple.

It was possible that someone else had taken refuge there.

And then she heard it again.

It was definitely the cry of a baby.

She moved a little closer to the entrance, she could feel the magic flowing in front of her.

Again the silence.

She thought that it was not a disconsolate weeping, it was not constant, it had seemed more like a tired weeping, exhausted from so much to be heard, it was the crying of someone who had surrendered to abandonment.

She did not understand well because she had that strange feeling. He could be with his mother and that's why he was not desperate. Even so, that was what conveyed that sound and did not ask again why.

Nor did she question why she gently extended her hand to the invisible barrier that guarded that entrance, which, as soon as it was caressed by the palm of the Istari's small hand, flashed in thousands of lights.

Then, taking a breath, she went back to the entrance and this time she raised both hands in the direction of that barrier of light that she could not see but that she knew was there.

she did not know the spell to break that spell but did not need to know it, because as soon as her two hands rested there, suspended in the air, as if pushing an invisible wall, the light flashed again and a small gap opened before her as Sediendo the step.

she had not uttered any spells, the barrier had opened before her as if he were waiting for her. For a moment she hesitated but then the courage returned to her soul and he walked inside.

she had not taken more than three steps when that luminous barrier flashed and closed again.

she was inside.

The Temple was imposing. It was illuminated by candles that burned everywhere, even in the cold of the stone, its flames remained lit as if by magic, there was definitely magic there and it was a protective magic, she could recognize it. Whoever was inside was being ported.

she walked hesitantly through the gallery that opened in her path. she looked at her sides and saw all those huge statuettes carved in the stone. They were beautiful. Hundreds of faces seemed to observe her from all corners.

she continued with a slow but firm step towards the center of the gigant place, she discovered that there was no one.

she frowned in confusion. It was not possible that there was nobody, she had heard a baby cry.

-Hello?

she dared to say and her voice resounded on the walls and produced a harmonious echo.

-Don't be afraid, I want to help you …

she kept saying, but nobody answered.

she stopped for a moment to observe that place more closely.

The Temple was huge but had no enclosures other than the one where she was standing. There were no tunnels or any door that would indicate that the site continued beyond those walls. If there was someone there he could not be far away.

she could not see anyone but she could feel the cold that enveloped her every time she was near a Jotun, who was there was definitely one of them and she was very afraid.

she could feel that in an intense way, that baby was very scared.

In a corner in the back of the room something called her attention. The entire enclosure was built of stone and the torch lights shone incandescently, illuminating almost the entire place except that corner that was almost in shadow.

írimë was attracted by the brightness of a huge plant that seemed to have its own light, still far from the flames its bright yellow color shines.

She had heard about that beautiful plant, in her world it was known as "Light that burns" because its flowers flashed with an extraordinary brightness and because with them an mixture could be made to heal wounds caused by fire.

For a little girl who knew magic, this was not an invention but she could not understand how that beautiful plant had withstood the cold of Jotunheim, much less the darkness of the enclosure. Definitely there was also some kind of magic operating.

She then approached, cautiously, to that place and saw that bright green leaves were piled up beside her stems. she knelt by the mound and when her little hand had moved closer to the leaves, she did not have to remove them to know what was under them.

Then with trembling hands she gently drew back the piled leaves to meet face to face with the weeping, weary face of a little baby Jotun.

His eyes were reddened but they were immensely blue, just like the eyes of all Jotnar but even brighter and sweeter. His skin was white as frost and was covered in concentric lines. He was definitely a Jotnar baby but much smaller.

The baby made a gesture that made him look even sweeter, tried to give her a smile.

Írimë covered her mouth with her hands. How was it possible that somebody had left that little boy in helpless baby? The Jotnar did not do those things, it did not make any sense.

The boy returned a sweet look, his eyes alternated in a flash of blue and green at the same time, they were beautiful.

Írimë took a few minutes to think.

That baby was there for a reason, someone had left for a good reason. she thought of all the possibilities.

And only one seemed acceptable. Maybe his mother or someone else decided to hide it because he or she was afraid that something bad would happen to him in that battle that was taking place downhill. He had made sure he was safe, every corner of the Temple was covered in magic.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a funny sound coming from the child's mouth, he was wanting to get her attention.

Írimë smiled sweetly and putting her hands carefully under the child, she joined him as delicately as she could. she brought him to her chest and looked at him closely.

He was definitely smaller than any Jotnar baby she had seen but much larger than any she had ever held in her world.

The eyes of both children were in the middle of that dark room and it was the beginning of something wonderful.

But first I will make a brief synthesis of the nature of an Istari.

For a long time, from the beginning of time and until its end, the Istaris had as sole mission to save the soul of a mortal who had interference in the course of the Universe. As Lady Estë had explained to Irime, they had to guard the souls of the inhabitants of Arda, that part of the world they shared with the Asgardians and that was an alternative dimension of what they called Midgard.

The souls of those moratales were chosen by Iluvatar, the One, the creator of all things.

Each Istari accepted their protege and joined him in a special way. An unbreakable link held them and both destinations united into one. The Istari took the shape of their protege immediately and remained at his side.

Once every so often, an Istari was allowed to choose his protégé, and once made, that union became as unbreakable as that of his entire species.

This union was powerful and its birth was produced as a burst of thousands of suns. An invisible bond united their souls with the strength of all the stars, enveloped them in light, and transported them through the air in a magical dance. Both could feel this, they were united forever.

Returning to the children in that Temple, Írimë was an Istari and at that moment, her soul decided that this little one would be her protege. She was not aware of whether his nature was linked to the destiny of the universe but she had decided that he would be the one she would take care of then.

Perhaps the power of her race was beyond the understanding of the girl and she had known that this was possible, even with the differences that separated her from the rest of the cases of her people.

The baby was not a mortal of Arda and she, who had long since taken the appearance of a Jotun, suddenly began to lose the pallor of her skin and each of the lines that had been drawn in it, she could not understand it but It had happened. She had left the giants appearance and although this saddened her a little, she accepted it, because she knew that one day she would understand.

That union was felt in every corner of her soul, her spirit shuddered in that encounter and she knew it was done, Iluvatar had accepted her choice.

she looked at the boy with sweetness and caressed his beautiful face.

-I have fear also…

Told him

-But we'll face it together … I'm here … with you …

she told him and little Jotun who had abandoned his sad and exhausted look, perhaps an effect of that feeling that had also reached him, smiled again.


	3. Chapter 4

Chapter IV The first separation

Írimë remained in that temple for three days. She did not move from the side of little Jotun except to look for food. He was too small to eat solid food, so she made a porridge with plants and fruits and fed him.

She could recognize in that baby a deep story that had not yet arrived.

-I will not leave you…

She told him while the boy's bright eyes watched her with fascination.

-You and I are united forever …

She said caressing his face, pale and soft.

-I'll be your protector and I will not let anyone hurt you, I promise you

Irimë did not know that this promise will tormented her for so many years.

And cradling the little boy in her arms she began to sing:

"The stars in the sky will shine and your dreams in their hands will hold.

Will sleep lulled by its light, you will sleep without fear of the night, you will sleep in peace. "

The boy narrowed his eyes while smiling, he would never forget this song.

Then a thunderous noise was heard and rumbled throughout the room. A blinding light entered through the entrance to the temple and then a strange fog.

Írimë knew that this represented a great danger.

She clutched the little one more tightly in her arms and stood up.

A dark figure approached threateningly.

The girl could not see his face and if she saw him she could never remember him, the darkness covered him and fear pulsed in her brave heart that did not allow her to surrender to this danger. Because she knew that the strange appearance was extremely dangerous.

-Stop!

She shouted

A silence crossed the entire temple.

\- I will not hurt you

He told her trying to listen benevolently, she caused chills to hear him.

-You can not hurt me but him, and I will not let you touch him.

Again the silence. She did not see his face covered by fog but she knew that he was meditating his next words

-That child is mine and I must take him

-Never!

She assured

-This child does not belong to you and I will not allow you to hurt him

-I will not hurt him

Little Istari knew he was lying. Maybe at that moment he did not know this but she knew that this was not true.

\- But you will

This came from deep within her heart, she knew that this would be the case.

Then she deposited the little one gently on a mattress of leaves that she had fixed for him and smiled at him for the last time.

When she brought her eyes to the figure her face had stopped being sweet, the figure approached, then she with a gesture of her hands hit the invader without touching him, sent him against the rocks in a burst of light.

But he soon stood up and came back, she hit him again, this time with more force than before.

-You are a powerful girl

Said the enemy shaking off the dust

-But you can not stop this that I've come to do.

These words resonated in the place and the soul of Irime, for some reason she knew it was true but she could not understand the reason.

An Istari was never separated from his protege, that had never happened. What happened next was inexplicable for Ìrimë.

The darkness covered the temple, a cold and strong wind lashed every corner, she tried to take the child again but a powerful force prevented it. This force did not come from that figure or from anything that existed in Jotunheim, she could recognize the strength of her own world operating in that moment.

How was it possible that her own people were preventing her from fulfilling her destiny? Could Iluvatar separate two souls that had been united by the force of the nature?

She could not answer that, but she could not help being dragged by that powerful wind as she saw that horrible figure approaching the child and heard him cry inconsolably.

She screamed, she cried, she implored, but her prayers were not heard, she was forced to return to her world


	4. Chapter 5

Chapter V Asgard

Írimë grew up. She became a strong and intelligent maiden. Her power had grown over the years as did her love for the inhabitants of Jotunheim.

Far away in time that night when she had met little Jotnar, but in her heart time had stopped just there.

She had searched for the little boy in every corner of the universe. She had asked in her world the reason for their separation, but had only received by reply that the designs of Ilúvatar were mysterious and that it was not possible to envision the end of all the stories.

She had lived with that pain ever since and with the sad acceptance that it was the first of her ancestry to fail. She had abandoned her protégé.

For this reason, the debt to the Jotnar was enormous. She decided to dedicate every second of her life to protect them. In each Jotun that she protected, she saw her little and defenseless baby. She felt better knowing that at least she was protecting his people.

The Jotnar themselves knew nothing about that baby, they did not know who could belong and many times they had believed that this had been the product of írimë's imagination.

Her old friend Ax had died during that battle and all connections she could have with that night had disappeared

The only thing she knew about that old battle was that it had been fought between several worlds and that Asgard had been one of them.

Farbauti and his two sons had died at the hands of the king of Asgard and the throne of Jotunheim was empty since then.

Írimë had decided to protect inhabitants in the absence of the king and that is what she did since then.

Asgard always found reasons to attack them.

Led by Odin's son, Thor and his warriors visited Jotunheim and murdered entire families, maybe they did this for fun, maybe they wanted to prove who was in charge. Nobody knew the real reasons. The fact was that they arrived at Jotunheim as enemies and many times Irime did not arrive in time to avoid all those deaths.

When she was present Thor and his people could not touch the Jotnar, she surpassed them greatly in power and over time she became "the mysterious protector of the Jotnar"

Many times she had tried to reason with the Asgardians but had never managed to make peace with them. Son of Jord, as she called Thor, was an irrational being.

Perhaps this was the reason why one day the Lady Elbereth and her lord Manwe sent for her, at least this was what they told her.

-Írimë

Said the lady of the stars with a solemn voice

-We know about your trips to Jotunheim, the kingdom of the Frost Giants …

Íirme bowed her head when she heard that

-We understand that your love for the Jotnar is great and we know that you have avoided many deaths

The Istari raised her face to face her Queen face to face, proudly confronted those facts

-That's why we think you're the one to accompany me on the mission that Iluvatar has entrusted us.

Írimë was excited and surprised at the same time

Now Lord Manwe spoke:

-Ilúvatar has ordered that we must interfere in an issue that threatens the future of the Universe. Asgard is enemy of Jotunheim and this rivalry could come the end of time, we must travel to Asgard as messengers of our creator to ask for a truce between both worlds. We know that this is difficult but we must carry out the mandate of Iluvatar and we have decided that you will accompany your Lady in this mission of peace.

She felt her heart speed up.

-My Lord, my Lady …

She said dedicating them both a solemn bow

-I am honored by your decision but I have tried to reason with them and it is not possible to do so, they do not want peace.

Manwe nodded to her words

-We know it, they believe that the prophecies must be fulfilled and we believe that these can be avoided, they are only possible futures and not inevitable, but we must fulfill the desires of the creator.

Írime frowned when she heard her lord mention the word prophecy but did not dare to ask anything that had not been said, she knew that Manwe's words were the words of Iluvatar.


	5. Chapter 6

Chapter VI "The meeting"

The retinue had reached Asgard. It was composed of Lady Elbereth, queen of the stars, Írimë¨, who walked behind her with the greatest of sorrows and a group of elves

They met an Asgardian who wore a shiny silver armor who welcomed them.

-I am Heimdal, guardian of the Realm of Asgard, welcome beautiful people of Alfheim

He said with solemn reverence.

-We are grateful for your hospitality.

Lady Elbereth said, but Írime barely heard her.

Her heart was too sad and she felt that her presence in Asgard was a betrayal for her beloved Jotnar. Even if the mission meant peace, they were their enemies.

Írime could not think clearly and the encounter with that first Asgardian had made things more difficult.

There was something in him, in his eyes, something she immediately identified with danger.

She remembered that night in Jotunheim, in the Temple, felt the same fear and could not understand this.

The Asgardian named Heimdal stopped his eyes on her after responding with another gallantry to Lady Elbereth.

His gaze was cold and terrifying, írime thought. Something in him told her to take care of herself, he was not someone she could trust. she recognized him as an enemy as soon as she saw him, a bad start for a mission that aimed at peace.

Once the welcome was over, the delegation headed towards the city of Asgard but when Írime passed by the Asgardian, he dedicated some words that made her stop.

-Welcome to Asgard, Sigyn.

lrime observed him perplexed, she did not understand why he had called her that, her name was not Sigyn so she knew that it meant something different.

But even when their eyes met and they both felt that they did not belong on the same side, Írime pretended to hide her feelings and speak friendly, that required great effort on her part.

-I am sorry mylord- she said humbly - but my name is Írimë

The Asgardian nodded and shook his head in a gentle bow.

-Welcome Írimë, Sigyn …

He insisted. It was clear that this was not a name but a denomination but the Istari observed him still not understanding, She had to continue on her way and that she did, a few steps later she turned her head to meet Heimdal's gaze again. What would he have wanted to say? she sighed, she would find out later, she weighed.

They passed through the huge golden door, an incomplete wall of enormous proportions rising up on either side.

The heart of Írimë was distressed, she walked with her head down, she did not want to be there.

Entering the palace worsened things. Two guards opened the way for them and when crossing the enormous doors they found a huge golden room that was surrounded by a crowd of heavily armed soldiers. At the end of the great hall rose the majestic throne and seated on it Odin, the king of Asgard.

Írimë returned to her head-down as soon as she saw it, She recognized Thor at his side.

But none of this mattered because what she felt later distracted her from anything she could see there.

She felt the same cold embrace she felt every time she came to Jotunheim.

This was not possible at all, she was very far away from there. Then an idea made her feel better. Maybe the betrayal of her people, her beloved Jotnar, is not real, maybe they were letting her know that. She was part of their world, and although she had lost their appearance, she still felt like a Jotun. Then, they were reminding, in her heart, that they were at her side at that moment. Maybe they understood, in their enormous wisdom, that she was fulfilling an order and that her presence there, although against her will, was good for them.

This sentiment eased her grief and she was able to continue the path less sadly.

But the cold grew stronger as she approached the throne.

She had never felt that outside of Jotunheim, it was very strange.

What happened later was even more so.

While walking behind her queen, with her head looking at the bright floor of the palace, Írimë heard a firm voice that said with a tone of disapproval -"What a waste of time! Peace? They will not find peace in Asgard-"

Írmë raised her head immediately. It was impossible that she had heard someone speak so clearly at such a distance and yet the voice was clear and strong, she knew that it came from inside her head.

Írimë could read the thoughts of those who shared her gift, could not enter the minds of everyone, only those who could also do so, it was like a communication channel that was little used by her.

Someone in that room shared her gift and had entered her head.

This scared her because if someone had been able to do it, maybe he would soon discover that she did not feel any love for them and this could jeopardize her mission.

The cold embrace, as she called it, was increasing.

But now she was worried about looking for the owner of that voice. Her eyes scanned the room, perched on each of those present.

She then looked forward, Odin sat majestically on the throne, on his left Thor and two other Asgardians she did not know, on his right a beautiful woman who understood was his wife, the queen. And then she heard the same voice again. -Someone should tell them to return to their world … -

Írimë's eyes stopped at the Asgardian who was standing next to the queen and when they did, he returned her gaze with a confused gesture.

He was dressed in green and gold and his head was covered by a helmet with two huge horns.

When their eyes meet Írimë felt something different. Who was he? Why did he provoke that feeling? Because she had discovered that she did not feel any rejection of that Asgardian. That if it was new for her.

She stopped in his bright eyes. They were beautiful, the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen, but they were so sad .

It was as if those eyes were pierced her soul

They stared at her with an almost amused curiosity. Then she heard his voice again

-Can you hear me? He asked her, and she nodded her head slightly while he raised his eyebrows in a gesture of surprise.

-Oh! Well, I did not want to scare you, I was just thinking, it's not my fault that you could hear my thoughts …

Írmë thought that it was quite haughty to be someone who aroused in her such a pleasant feeling.

-Your words have not scared me, I'm not the one who has decided to come,My Lord Manwe has sent us, he believes in the peace.

She told him using the same way of communication.

He smiled when he received her words and respected in the same way.

-Well, your lord is very optimistic or very naive.

This offended her a lot but she decided that she would not show it

-It's very wise and that makes the difference.

He stayed a few seconds watching her.

\- But if he is so wise? He should not see that your mission will fail ?

Írime nodded her head in a majestic attitude.

-Your vision may be too short.

And with this she decided to end the dialogue. She knew how to close that channel of communication when she wanted it. However, he smiled a mocking smile almost mocking, it seemed to her.

The lady next to him noticed this exchange of thoughts, Írimë observed her and knew that she did not share her gift and she was relieved that she had not heard her, even though she felt ashamed, maybe she had been too rude in her response and she did not intend to offend anyone, so she looked at her and bowed her head in reverence, the queen did the same.

It was not worth anything to írime to close her channel and prevent him from continuing in her head, because he was still there. Her thoughts were upset, she was not used to feeling something like that. She knew that even though she had forbidden him to continue urging in her mind, he was still in her mind because she could not stop thinking about him, his sad look and even his mocking smile.

She tried to concentrate her attention on the words of her Lady Elbereth, announcing their peace message.

-My Lord Manwe sends his respects and thanks for allowing us to enter his Realm.

Odin nodded to Elbereth's words

-It is an honor for us to have such distinguished guests.

He said.

It was the first time that Írime heard his voice, the first time she stepped on Asgard, and what she felt pierced her heart like a dagger.

A strange shudder ran through her body, each of her fibers tensed, her muscles and all her senses were placed in a position of alertness. She could not understand it, but her Istari spirit had prepared to attack.

To who? Odin? She could not understand it.

This is how the Istaris reacted to a threat, that was the signal that alerted them to danger. She knew that Odin was extremely dangerous.

Her gaze turned to the strange Asgardian next to the queen, for some reason she needed to know that he was fine. He also looked at her but with a gesture even more confused than before. Írime tried to recover her calm. What was happening to her?

Maybe having accepted that mission had not been the best of ideas.


	6. Chapter 7

Chapter VI "The meeting"

The retinue had reached Asgard. It was composed of Lady Elbereth, queen of the stars, Írimë¨, who walked behind her with the greatest of sorrows and a group of elves

They met an Asgardian who wore a shiny silver armor who welcomed them.

-I am Heimdal, guardian of the Realm of Asgard, welcome beautiful people of Alfheim

He said with solemn reverence.

-We are grateful for your hospitality.

Lady Elbereth said, but Írime barely heard her.

Her heart was too sad and she felt that her presence in Asgard was a betrayal for her beloved Jotnar. Even if the mission meant peace, they were their enemies.

Írime could not think clearly and the encounter with that first Asgardian had made things more difficult.

There was something in him, in his eyes, something she immediately identified with danger.

She remembered that night in Jotunheim, in the Temple, felt the same fear and could not understand this.

The Asgardian named Heimdal stopped his eyes on her after responding with another gallantry to Lady Elbereth.

His gaze was cold and terrifying, írime thought. Something in him told her to take care of herself, he was not someone she could trust. she recognized him as an enemy as soon as she saw him, a bad start for a mission that aimed at peace.

Once the welcome was over, the delegation headed towards the city of Asgard but when Írime passed by the Asgardian, he dedicated some words that made her stop.

-Welcome to Asgard, Sigyn.

lrime observed him perplexed, she did not understand why he had called her that, her name was not Sigyn so she knew that it meant something different.

But even when their eyes met and they both felt that they did not belong on the same side, Írime pretended to hide her feelings and speak friendly, that required great effort on her part.

-I am sorry mylord- she said humbly - but my name is Írimë

The Asgardian nodded and shook his head in a gentle bow.

-Welcome Írimë, Sigyn …

He insisted. It was clear that this was not a name but a denomination but the Istari observed him still not understanding, She had to continue on her way and that she did, a few steps later she turned her head to meet Heimdal's gaze again. What would he have wanted to say? she sighed, she would find out later, she weighed.

They passed through the huge golden door, an incomplete wall of enormous proportions rising up on either side.

The heart of Írimë was distressed, she walked with her head down, she did not want to be there.

Entering the palace worsened things. Two guards opened the way for them and when crossing the enormous doors they found a huge golden room that was surrounded by a crowd of heavily armed soldiers. At the end of the great hall rose the majestic throne and seated on it Odin, the king of Asgard.

Írimë returned to her head-down as soon as she saw it, She recognized Thor at his side.

But none of this mattered because what she felt later distracted her from anything she could see there.

She felt the same cold embrace she felt every time she came to Jotunheim.

This was not possible at all, she was very far away from there. Then an idea made her feel better. Maybe the betrayal of her people, her beloved Jotnar, is not real, maybe they were letting her know that. She was part of their world, and although she had lost their appearance, she still felt like a Jotun. Then, they were reminding, in her heart, that they were at her side at that moment. Maybe they understood, in their enormous wisdom, that she was fulfilling an order and that her presence there, although against her will, was good for them.

This sentiment eased her grief and she was able to continue the path less sadly.

But the cold grew stronger as she approached the throne.

She had never felt that outside of Jotunheim, it was very strange.

What happened later was even more so.

While walking behind her queen, with her head looking at the bright floor of the palace, Írimë heard a firm voice that said with a tone of disapproval -"What a waste of time! Peace? They will not find peace in Asgard-"

Írmë raised her head immediately. It was impossible that she had heard someone speak so clearly at such a distance and yet the voice was clear and strong, she knew that it came from inside her head.

Írimë could read the thoughts of those who shared her gift, could not enter the minds of everyone, only those who could also do so, it was like a communication channel that was little used by her.

Someone in that room shared her gift and had entered her head.

This scared her because if someone had been able to do it, maybe he would soon discover that she did not feel any love for them and this could jeopardize her mission.

The cold embrace, as she called it, was increasing.

But now she was worried about looking for the owner of that voice. Her eyes scanned the room, perched on each of those present.

She then looked forward, Odin sat majestically on the throne, on his left Thor and two other Asgardians she did not know, on his right a beautiful woman who understood was his wife, the queen. And then she heard the same voice again. -Someone should tell them to return to their world … -

Írimë's eyes stopped at the Asgardian who was standing next to the queen and when they did, he returned her gaze with a confused gesture.

He was dressed in green and gold and his head was covered by a helmet with two huge horns.

When their eyes meet Írimë felt something different. Who was he? Why did he provoke that feeling? Because she had discovered that she did not feel any rejection of that Asgardian. That if it was new for her.

She stopped in his bright eyes. They were beautiful, the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen, but they were so sad .

It was as if those eyes were pierced her soul

They stared at her with an almost amused curiosity. Then she heard his voice again

-Can you hear me? He asked her, and she nodded her head slightly while he raised his eyebrows in a gesture of surprise.

-Oh! Well, I did not want to scare you, I was just thinking, it's not my fault that you could hear my thoughts …

Írmë thought that it was quite haughty to be someone who aroused in her such a pleasant feeling.

-Your words have not scared me, I'm not the one who has decided to come,My Lord Manwe has sent us, he believes in the peace.

She told him using the same way of communication.

He smiled when he received her words and respected in the same way.

-Well, your lord is very optimistic or very naive.

This offended her a lot but she decided that she would not show it

-It's very wise and that makes the difference.

He stayed a few seconds watching her.

\- But if he is so wise? He should not see that your mission will fail ?

Írime nodded her head in a majestic attitude.

-Your vision may be too short.

And with this she decided to end the dialogue. She knew how to close that channel of communication when she wanted it. However, he smiled a mocking smile almost mocking, it seemed to her.

The lady next to him noticed this exchange of thoughts, Írimë observed her and knew that she did not share her gift and she was relieved that she had not heard her, even though she felt ashamed, maybe she had been too rude in her response and she did not intend to offend anyone, so she looked at her and bowed her head in reverence, the queen did the same.

It was not worth anything to írime to close her channel and prevent him from continuing in her head, because he was still there. Her thoughts were upset, she was not used to feeling something like that. She knew that even though she had forbidden him to continue urging in her mind, he was still in her mind because she could not stop thinking about him, his sad look and even his mocking smile.

She tried to concentrate her attention on the words of her Lady Elbereth, announcing their peace message.

-My Lord Manwe sends his respects and thanks for allowing us to enter his Realm.

Odin nodded to Elbereth's words

-It is an honor for us to have such distinguished guests.

He said.

It was the first time that Írime heard his voice, the first time she stepped on Asgard, and what she felt pierced her heart like a dagger.

A strange shudder ran through her body, each of her fibers tensed, her muscles and all her senses were placed in a position of alertness. She could not understand it, but her Istari spirit had prepared to attack.

To who? Odin? She could not understand it.

This is how the Istaris reacted to a threat, that was the signal that alerted them to danger. She knew that Odin was extremely dangerous.

Her gaze turned to the strange Asgardian next to the queen, for some reason she needed to know that he was fine. He also looked at her but with a gesture even more confused than before. Írime tried to recover her calm. What was happening to her?

Maybe having accepted that mission had not been the best of ideas.


	7. Chapter 8

Chapter VIII "Sigyn"

Írimë's stern look made Loki smile proud, it seemed that annoying her had been fun for him.

-I did not want to bother you …

He told her although the girl had persified the opposite.

-My brother Thor is good at spreading rumors so I've heard a lot about you …

Írimë looked at him seriously, but after listening to him mention Thor, she thought there was no point in hiding the truth, especially because he would find a way to get back into her head and one day he discovered that she was there against her will.

-My Lord Manwe has thought that to send me in this mission of peace was a good idea and I am not who to disobey him but I am not your friend …

His look was funny, even when the conversation was far from it.

-And tell me Írimë, are you always so obedient?

Loki's words adopted a sarcastic tone and although Írime was unable to understand his mischief she knew he was mocking.

-If it were, you would not have called me as you called me, but maybe I have disobeyed the commands of my people too long …

And she said this ducking her head as if admitting that really would have made her feel ashamed.

And although this did not happen very often, Loki was deeply moved.

-If you are better than my brother to keep secrets, he will never know that I have always admired you …

His words caused her to raise her head immediately.

-I've always thought you're very brave …

He said showing a kinder smile and she asked almost in a whisper.

-To protect the Jötnar or to confront your brother?

"Both, although I admit that at first I thought that doing one thing or the other was really stupid, over time and seeing that every attack on Jotunheim was a failure, I began to wonder who would be the hero who was capable of humiliating a army of Asgardians led by the great Thor … it started to be very funny and I figured we could get along someday …

Írimë observed him confused, there was something about him that was attractive and enigmatic at the same time. He had that careless way of saying things, as if it were not important if they caused a bad effect and he responded in the same way, he did not flinch at the slightest comment.

-I never thought that hurting your people was fun, I only defended mine, that's all …

-Yours…

He remarked and she nodded her head

Loki watched her carefully this time, it was possible that he was trying to get into her head, this was what Írimë felt at the insistence of his penetrating gaze, after a few seconds he sighed as if resigned

-They really are not monsters for you …

He said as if he had confirmed something that was obvious but that maybe he refused to believe

-I see monsters in Asgard …

She told him, adopting that careless way of saying things. Loki nodded approvingly.

-My lord is very wise and speaks with the words of the Creator, that is why I have agreed to come to your world, I want to believe fervently that there is a possibility of a truce, that there is a place in Odin's heart for peace …

And she took a breath before continuing

-But if we do not succeed and the hopes vanish, if there is a war between both worlds …

And she raised her head even more giving her face an expression of majesty

-Then I will not be on Asgard's side …

Loki nodded again and bowed his head while he was silent, Írimë had to make an effort not to apologize, Loki's silence caused her a great sadness.

When he returned his gaze to Írimë's gaze there was a different flash in it, something of that immovable appearance had disappeared, his eyes showed a brighter light.

-They're lucky…

Told him.

Írimë did not respond immediately, she observed it again with that strange curiosity. She returned to focus on that new light that emanated from his eyes, made his look charming and maybe a little vulnerable, without it, without that radiant light, anyone could have said that it housed a flash of evil, but Írimë had learned to see beyond .

-I wish we could live in peace …

She said almost like thinking out loud.

\- Do you think the Jotnar have the same desire?

She looked at him in silence and then shrugged.

-No…

She finally said and he nodded because he knew she would say that.

-Then this mission was doomed from the start.

Írimë shook her head with a gesture. Failure was something she could not deal with, not again and that is why she had learned to live with overwhelming hope that forced her to live even after feeling lifeless.

-The hope is the weapon of the brave, without it they would never dare to fight, because the bravest are the ones who have more fear but face it, do you know how they do it?

She said with tears in her eyes.

-With hope, they cling to it because it is more powerful than hundreds of spears and without that it would not make sense to fight …

She had said that in a heartbreaking tone and Loki had heard it without jokes, without sarcasm because he could see in her words an ancient pain that he could not understand but that he knew was there.

-That is why they triumph … with hope in their hearts they are the owners of the victory …

Loki reclined on the edge of the stone balcony, put one of his arms on it and stared at it, she was truly brave, he thought.

But the atrium was filled with guests. The welcome ceremony was equal to both worlds. There was music, food, drink, everything was fun. Írime was sitting next to her lady Elbereth, observing those who cheerfully cheered. Everything was fun but Írime did not have fun. She had forgotten how to do it a long time ago. Every time something caused her happiness, she thought of her little Jotun abandoned and all joy vanished. She wondered where he was, if he was, because she could feel him inside her soul and knew that he was not happy, wherever he was suffering and that's why she could not be content to feel happiness, even when she wanted that with all her soul.

-Don't let your grief destroy your heart Írime.

Her lady told her in a warm whisper that tore her from her dark thoughts.

-You must keep it whole …

Írimë tried to smile.

-My lady … can I ask you a question?

Elbereth moved her head affirmatively

\- Do you really think there is hope that this mission will succeed?

Elbereth looked at her for a few seconds and then said.

\- Do you keep hoping to find your protege again?

Írim felt that her heart was shrinking, hearing about it aloud shocked her

-I never lost it.

Told her.

-Because the Írime hope does not live in our thoughts, but in our hearts … do you understand?

The Istari nodded, talking to her radiant lady of the West always gave life back to her soul.

Írimë's eyes could not stop observing the prince, even when he turned to look at her, because he did it, it was hard for her to look the other way. It was a new feeling and she was not sure she could handle it.

Elbereth smiled when she noticed it and although Írim did not notice this, the lady of the West sighed immensely happy.

Neither of them saw Thor, Odin's son, approaching until he was standing in front of them.

-Ladies…

He said bowing in a gentle bow

-I wanted to give you the welcome personally, it's a pleasure to have you in Asgard.

And then he looked at Írim¨ who observed him seriously.

-If we are going to talk about truces we should give the example

He said looking at the Istari, she nodded, that cool cold returned to invade her, definitely bring to her memory the Jotnar was giving her that. She tried not to think about it and showed him respect by responding to the reverence but was unable to utter a word because Loki's voice prevented her from doing so.

-If you allow me brother …

} He said putting aside Thor

-I'll take the Protector of the Jotnar, I think if I invite her to take a walk and stop you from talking, maybe she do not want to take off your feet off the floor ..

Írime smiled and Thor frowned when he heard it, maybe the joke was not very funny for the great Thor.

Loki extended his hand to Irime and she took it. The moment their hands touched, they both felt something extraordinary. It was like an unexpected outburst, neither of them had been prepared to feel it. But besides that, Írimë realized that his skin was amazingly cold. He tightened his grip on her hand preventing her from releasing her because he had foreseen that the cold would surprise her. He held his hand firmly and a few seconds and then Írime noticed that it was as warm as her own hand.

Outside the great hall they stopped and both looked at each other with curious insistence.

-Where we go?

Írime asked and knew that she liked that Loki still held her hand

-You should thank me for saving you …

He said with his eyes on her and the young woman took a while to respond but soon reopened the lucidity

-To begin with I'm not sure that rescuing me was necessary … and I was not going to do what you said …

Loki laughed quietly.

-What a pity, it would have been fun …

Írime shook her head with a gesture of disapproval

-For you the worst things are fun …

He just smiled. She felt comfortable with her hand in his, the memory of that cold touch returned to her mind, it had not seemed natural to be an Asgardian but she did not mention the subject.

Loki's eyes across her face in a charming way, with that mischievous smile that drove her crazy and then they fixed on her eyes and crossed them like an incandescent sword.

-I thought you would like to go out a bit, I do not feel comfortable among many people and I did not think you were having fun.

Írime did not respond

-Do you like to read?

The young Istari nodded in sorrow

-Now I know the perfect place

\- Is it okay to get away from the party?

She asked

-Well, let's just say that the one who needed to be rescued was me …

Írime could not help smiling at hearing him and agreed to his invitation by letting himself drive through the palace gardens.

Írimë loved books, she adored libraries because they were the heart of wisdom. She had spent her childhood in those beautiful places and even her soul was thrilled to do so.

The libraries in Alfheim were majestic, the walls were lined with thousands of shelves that seemed infinite. The library of the palace of Asgard was no less majestic.

Both stopped at the same time when crossing the threshold of the enormous enclosure, both felt the need to revere in the silence to such a wonderful place.

It was at that moment when Loki noticed that he was still holding the Istari's hand, so he released her gently smiling and made him in a gesture that was a real caress, she shuddered again but tried not to show it.

She tried to distract her mind with the image that was rising in front of her eyes and she breathed deep

-I will always love this smell.

She said taking a deep breath.

-It's the perfume of intelligence …

Loki told her in a whisper and she looked at him smiling.

\- I never thought that the Asgardians… …

She said but stopped quickly because she did not want to offend him but he was ahead of her apologies

\- That the Asgardians could love culture?

She was about to say something but Loki came back forward

-The majority thinks that it is better to spend time in the arena exercising for battle but there are a few who … prefer to exercise other parts of the body …

Írime returned to smile.

-It's a beautiful place

She said softly as she came forward and walked watching the enormous walls boarded up with books. Some were only suspended in the air, these especially called her attention.

Those are the magic ones …

Loki said he was following her closely.

Írime observed the group of books that were spinning in a kind of circle suspended above her head, it was wonderful.

The young girl left fascinated and toured the huge room, Loki stood there just to observe her. -She is very beautiful … - he thought. There was a special magic in her that fascinated him, it was delicate and although her appearance was that of someone living in grief, there was an almost childlike vitality in her, at that moment he could see that, there was a girl inside her soul, a little gir that wanted to be happy.

Irime had moved away, distracted by the thousands of shelves, laughing with each step and caressing the backs of books gently and Loki had decided to approach and walk with her. Suddenly that strange cold invaded her again and every vestige of happiness disappeared. Loki noticed and hurried to run to the other side of the library, did not want to overshadow the scene that had pleased him so much.

-Oh! here you will find books about the Nine Realms … to see …

He said sharpening his eyes to the shelves that were more down on the opposite side of the room.

-Here is … Jotunheim Realm of the Frost Giants …

Írimme watched him crouch and then stand up with a huge book in his hands, the cold was gone.

-Come…

He told her and they both went to a huge golden table in the center of the room, placed the book on it and opened it. The cold returned, but Íirme paid no attention to it because she was hallucinated with the beautiful moving drawings that appeared in the pages, they were images with a life of their own and seemed to be narrating a story.

Írime¨se was dazzled by that. She caressed the letters engraved on the pages with an extraordinary delicacy.

-I do not understand this language …

-It's very old … it's no longer used in Asgard …

-But you know it …

Loki nodded

-I have learned to speak it but not with fluid …

And putting his hand very close to hers he began to read:

\- "Beyond the roots of the Yggdrasil the Realm of the Frost Giants rises, it is a cold place and the sun never shines in its skies, there are dark and deep valleys and mountainous peaks where it is always wind lashes wrathful those shady landscapes.

Írime watched him as he read. His voice was sweet and melodious and had a majestic dignity of a king, the cadence and rhythm that attributed to his words turned them into music.

Loki continued reading without noticing the look dule that Írimë had adopted.

\- "The ice covers everything, from the highest mountains, the frozen forests are its greatest beauty …"

The Istari shook her head in a gesture of disagreement when she heard him say, to utter those words whose beauty was only in their way of pronouncing them and not in what they meant.

-It has not always been like this …

She said

\- There was a time, a long time, maybe too much, in which the rivers were clear and flowed through fields immensely green and leafy, with mountains of icy peaks and green valleys … there were birds in their skies and fish in their rivers … "

Loki watched her for a moment in silence, as if he had not wanted to interrupt her thoughts.

-I have never seen that Jotunheim …

Írime smiled again with that sweet sadness that began to move the spirit of Loki more and more

-I did and it was beautiful … but no one will remember that here …

Loki frowned in a confused gesture

-How old are you?

Írime¨lo looked smiles now

-My age is not something that you can easily understand, like my true nature, we do not count the years as you tell them, we do not even really count them, we do not live like mortals because we are not …

-We live thousands of years but you are immortal …

He said as if that seemed fascinating to him.

-Is not a gift for us, immortality can be very sad when you've seen so much …

I have paused that Loki respected.

-Some of our people have decided to give it up

Loki almost laughed.

-Give up to immortality, why do something like that?

"For love," she said in a sigh, "many of my people have felt love for some mortal and once you feel love you become truly eternal, you can not imagine a life if it is not with whom you love … there were those who chose that eternity.

Loki did not respond to that, although he was not able to fully understand her words, he thought they were beautiful.

Írimë looked at the book as if she wanted to change the subject of conversation and an image caught her attention, the magestuosa and radiant figure of that first Asgardian she had met on arriving at Asgard appeared on that page.

-What do you know about him?

She said pointing to the white-shining armorer, Loki took his eyes to the figure and snorted.

-Heimdall, the gatekeeper

He said contemptuously

\- Why is he in this book?

Loki snorted another

-Heimdall, the son of the nine mothers, is everywhere, he is a voyeur and he does not allow you to keep any secret, he can hear you even if you are standing in the most distant world, and what I say is not figurative …

Írime said

\- Is he seeing us and hearing us now?

Loki smiled with a gesture of satisfaction.

\- No, because I do not allow it … in fact … - he said slowly - no one can see or hear us … we are hidden from everyone's eyes …

The Istari looked at him in silence

-But do not fear … I'm not so evil as to hurt you even if they say the opposite of me.

The Istari smiled again.

-I do not believe what they say, I know you're not evil.

And although Irime said it making reference to her inner power that warned her of an imminent danger, Loki was not dangerous and she knew it, Loki took this as a praise and responded with a gentle bow.

Loki went to the figure of Heimdall.

-Why did you ask about him?

Írime shrugged

First of all, understanding what he does in a book that talks about Jotunheim …

-It is easy to explain, he is the guard of the Bifrost bridge and since this bridge communicates Asgard with Midgard, its other side concludes under the roots of the Yggdrassil near the source of the wisdom, some think that the Frost Giants could use it to cross Asgard and Heimdal must avoid it …

\- What nonsense …

Irime said laughing.

-And in second place?

Loki asked her that he had been very attentive to her words, Irime sighed remembering that confusing first encounter but did not tell him the feeling of fear that he had transmitted to her.

-I do not know, when we arrived and he welcomed us he called me in a strange way, he told me Sigyn … do you know what it could mean?

Loki laughed.

-He did not confuse you with any of his girls, I'm sure he do not have any, he's not goes out house.

And he laughed again at a joke that only he understood.

"I'm sorry," he said, clearing his throat. "You've already noticed that we're not friends …"

And he laughed again

-But we´ll see … Sigyn …

And he pursed his lips in a funny gesture that indicated he was thinking, Irime thought it was charming.

-I do not think it's a word, it's actually a pretty strange guy but … the first part sounds familiar … let me see.

He went to another corner of the great room and looked for some books. Írime stopped feeling the cold that she had been feeling and frowning again she looked at the book and put her hand on its pages, she thought of the Jotnar, she did not want to stop feeling that, she reminded her loved ones, but it did not work this time. At last Loki seemed to find what he was looking for and came up with his book and opened it by putting it on the table, she was still caressing the pages of the other book and suddenly the cold returned, the Istari sighed happily.

-This is a book of very old languages, there are words here that nobody remembers … and you say Sigyn and it reminded me of Sigr … what it meant …

And he searched with his long, delicate fingers in an index of words.

-Here is, yes, it is "victory" Sigr is victory and the end of the word "Yn … I just know that as I hear it reminds me of the friend word, a" female friend ", but I'm sure it is written differently , let me see…

And he was looking

-Here, -said at last- the word is "Vina" but it would be pronounced as "inn", He could have called you "Friend of Victory" and this may have been a good wish for your mision , it's quite hopeful …

Irime frowned not so convinced.

-But he told me it just me, he should have said that to Elbereth, not me … and he really wanted that I realizing it …

Loki sighed

-From the weird Heimdall everything is possible.

Irime felt an extreme curiosity, something told her that there was more in those words than she imagined and that he was not referring to the msision of her people, it was something that concerned hier personally, maybe hers was a different victory, perhaps her lords had not chosen her because yes, she suddenly felt a terrible need to discover what that meant.

-Tell me more about Heimdal please …

Loki looked at her with a gesture mixed with surprise and disapproval but nodded to her request.

-If you want…

And the young woman smiled.


	8. Chapter 9

Chapter IX "Heimdall"

The first night in Asgard was lovely for Irime. She had gone through the library and some flowery places in the palace gardens next to Loki and after that she had been very grateful for the walk, they had been fired in the Hallways of the palace and she had been led to a room specially set for her .

She had slept soundly looking at the night landscape she could see from her bed behind the huge windows of the room. She was exhausted and had not bothered when when placing her head on her bed a sweet voice had told her in a lovely whisper -Good night milady- Contrary to getting angry with herself for having forgotten to close that way of communication, she sighed in a gesture of amused resignation and had responded with a "Good evening my lord," she had almost seen Loki's mischievous smile and had smiled before falling asleep thinking about him.

In the morning she had decided to take a walk around the city. That world was really beautiful and although she preferred its pearly white beaches and its frothy and perfumed coasts, Asgard had its own beauty.

Its stone constructions were harmonious and the Sun shone on its golden domes. The streets were huge and carved columns rose at each step forming roundabouts crowned with flowers that floods the morning air. The temperature was ideal, an ideal warmth that encouraged to live outdoors. That's why when she feels that cold again, she sees her body shudder.

-They told me that you would be in the city…

When she turned around she saw Loki approaching and then, for the first time something disturbed her.

She had associated that sudden coldness to her thoughts about the Jotnar but she had not thought about them at that moment and yet the cold had come. She realized that Loki was also there every time she felt it, so she felt confused but did not say anything about it.

She bowed in a gentle bow and he smiled at her act.

.-It is not very sure that a lady will walk alone in an unknown place.

Írime looked at him in silence, it amused her a little that he thought that she needed someone to protect her, he was far from understanding her true nature. The Istaris were protective spirits, they protected and were not used to someone protecting them. At the same time she felt a deep sorrow because she remembered that once there had been someone who had wanted to protect her and things had not ended well for him. Axe, the Jotun, had taken her away from him the night she had come to Jotunheim and she had always believed that if she had not left him alone he would still be alive.

That time in the world of the Frost Giants she had lost twice.

Even so she did not show her grief and smiled with a sarcastic smile.

-So you think?

She told him and she continued walking while giving him to understand that she accepted his company with a gentle gesture.

He smiled again and they both started walking through the huge, flowery streets.

For a few minutes neither of them said anything, she hurried to block her thoughts and he just smiled at noticing that. Suddenly he said:

-Oh by the way, I borrowed a book that the king keeps under lock and that tells a story that could be of your liking.

And moving his hands in a delicate gesture he made visible a small golden book

-These are stories that Odin writes about the worlds he has visited, legends and things so he arranges at his convenience and tells the mortals of Midgard … there is one that talks about the doorman…

Irime raised her eyebrows at his words.

-You told me you wanted to know more about Heimdall, well, he is here and even though it does not bear his name, I know he is him …

She doubt a few moments

\- Is it okay for me to read it? If it is locked, it must be very private.

Loki shrugged.

-Maybe but it will be the closest thing to the truth that you hear about him before Odin decides to modify it, I know he has not done it yet and that's why he remains under key

She nodded. She was not sure if that was correct but her curiosity was bigger than her sense of right so she accepted it. Besides, she found the gesture charming that he remembered her request.

So she took the small golden book that he offered but before opening it she frowned and said:

-Why does Odin change the stories he tells the mortals?

Loki shrugged again.

-Protect his image, I guess…

She looked at him with a gesture of disapproval.

\- Lie …

She replied.

He just smiled again, it was very bold that someone dared to call the king a liar and that far from bothering him, he loved it. She was definitely very brave, he thought.

She sighed and opened the book while her eyes scanned the written words, almost all crossed out and stained with drops of ink.

She stopped suddenly with her frown as she read:

"He arrived at the moment when the Bifrost had been finished, I understood that his arrival was not accidental and I asked him his name and where he came from- Vindhler is my name and I come from a distant place, I am the one that protects against the wind, the son of the nine mothers- His words were confusing but I understood that his presence meant much more than it seemed, so I asked him: - As king of Asgard I demand, Vindhler, that you tell me that he brings you to my kingdom- And He responded with an amazing immutability: -You are the king of Asgard but I respond to my Lord, he is the Creator of all things and he has ordered me to accept you as my king, my mission is linked to your fears, Odin Allfather , and I will be the one to fight on your side when the time comes. Although I wait for the arrival of who can avoid it-

Irime stopped in her reading and tried to mentally review those words, Loki watched her in silence

she went on:

"I could not understand the totality of his words but I knew he was talking about something that nobody else knew but myself, so I accepted his words with reverence and entrusted him with the care of Bifrost, we both knew what we were talking about when he spoke of my fears, I only fear one thing and he knew it, I had to respect that, maybe I had been waiting for it. The story I will tell will be different because the true nature of this being should not be revealed, it will be Heimdall who illuminates the world, the guardian of Bifrost. "

Loki smiled at seeing the young woman so devoted to her reading.

-Has it been useful?

He asked her and she looked at him for a few seconds in silence.

-Odin is afraid …

Said almost thinking loudly, Loki returned to draw that smile that brushed the malice and said:

-Only one thing …

Írimë sat on one of the huge steps they had reached, behind them a gigantic construction stood majestically, Loki sat next to her. When she looked at him he quickly said:

-And I do not know what it is …

She sighed in disbelief.

-I'd tell you … if I knew it I would tell you …

He clarified, this time guessing her thoughts without getting into her head.

Írimë smiled

-But I do not understand what it means, Heimdal, the doorman …

She said remarking the last word and making Loki smile again.

-He seems to be someone very important, first of all, where does he come from? He talks about a Creator and I can only think about … but that is not possible, he talks about taking Odin's side, as if he were referring to a battle and … who is he waiting for?

\- There are many questions … we should go in parts, do not you think?

Irime frowned when she heard him say that.

-You mean you would help me find out?

Loki shrugged again.

-Well, I brought you the book, did not I? I also do not want you to get into trouble. …

She looked at him raising her eyebrows and with an expression that made him understand that she did not believe absolutely in his words.

-Well, Odin would prohibit research on this issue and I hate obeying orders from Odin, besides things are very boring here in these days …

She smiled nodding, this seemed to convince her more, she was already realizing that Loki liked to cause some problems because he considered it fun.

Then she looked at him silently and said.

-Odin, the king … you mean him very solemnly to be your father …

Loki looked at her in silence and with a seriousness that caused her to immediately repent of her words.

-I'm sorry … I did not want to be indiscreet.

And she gave her eyes to the book, and was about to return to its pages when she heard him say almost sadly

-Maybe because he is not my father …

He told her and she looked at him again with that perplexed look that seemed to be looking for something that was beyond his gaze.


	9. Chapter 10

Chapter X "Light and Shadow"

Írime looked at Loki with bewilderment, he just bowed his head and kept silent. She did not interrupt him, she knew he was keeping his own conversation and did not have to go into his thoughts to know.

After a few long moments he seemed to come out of that reverie and looked at her with that evil look again.

-Don't tell me you do not have secrets …

She was slow to respond, she knew that that carefree attitude was protecting him from something that hurt him in the depths of his soul, it was his shield, she thought, now she could see this clearly. For some reason he felt that she wanted to hear him, wanted to free him from that appearance and make him feel safe at her side. Why had this idea crossed her mind? She simply responded to her instinct nothing more.

\- Yes, we all have secrets … and sometimes they are so terrible that we believe that by keeping them we can hide them from ourselves …

She said almost in a whisper. And with this she told him that she also suffered, that there was also something in her life that did not make her proud, she told him that she was as miserable as he was, she told him many things.

Then he nodded and took a breath and stood up.

-Come with me…

He said extending his hand, she hesitated a moment but he waited patiently for her response. Finally she took his hand and after shuddering to feel that cold skin again, stood up.

Their eyes met for a few seconds but neither of them said anything. It was Loki who broke the silence

-I want to show you something..

They walked a fairly long stretch, they crossed the city and all this without saying a single word. By the time she turned her head, the flowery streets had been left far behind.

Loki was down but every now and then he turned his head towards her to smile sweetly.

Maybe, she thought, this had been the most beautiful conversation since the day she had met that particular prince. She would never forget his hand squeezing her hand and his eyes transmitting that sweet complicity.

In the distance, in the middle of a flowery valley rose a beautiful construction with gigantic doors that shone from the distance.

When facing them Írimë looked at Loki with amazement

-It's a temple …

He told her smiling, she nodded in wonder.

It was a construction worthy of admiration. It stood majestically boasting its doors carved into the rock with inscriptions of gold and precious stones, bright as the stars themselves.

Loki approached and caressed the outline of diamond-encrusted runes in the center of the huge door that opened slowly opening the way.

Írime¨ hesitated again, but he gently squeezed her hand and gave her another warm smile

-Do not be afraid.

Told him

She looked at him with her sad eyes. In all her life she had only entered a Temple and had returned to it tirelessly. She had never set foot in any other temple than that in the mountains of Jotunheim.

She remembered her own words the first time she had entered there, she had said exactly that, - "Do not be afraid" -, She was able to recognize in that request the need of someone who fully wants to gain confidence.

She tried to recover from a memory that was very alien to that moment and with her trembling body she allowed herself to be driven inside.

It was beautiful. The walls were bathed in gold and many statues surrounded the central hall that was completely lit with huge stand-up chandeliers.

-This is my favorite place … I've been here since I can remember … and I'm not saying it figuratively … It's a temple dedicated to the ancestors …

He said pointing with his arm extended to the sides and with an almost mocking tone that told her he did not feel any respect for them.

-All the great lords of Asgard are here …

Írime looked around and felt chills, maybe that would not be her favorite place after all.

-When I was a child, my mother brought me frequently, she wanted me to understand that even when I felt different, here was my blood too, She wanted I would can feel the voice of the ancients to help me understand …

Irime looked at him with a frown, there was something in the tone in his voice that told her that this was very sad for him, so she listened with reverence, without thinking about her own pain.

He took one of the candles and held it close to a huge Syrian standing beside a kind of stone altar. He lit it and, bowing, walked away and looked at the young woman who was watching him in silent

-I never did, I never understood anything or heard their voices, they never meant anything to me …

He said with a more severe voice now

\- Anyway, I went back whenever I could, anything was better than enduring the mistreatment of Odin … at least here I found some peace …

He said sadly again

then he approached her and warmly took her hands, she was thrilled again to feel his cold touch, then he moved his hands and a flash of light appeared between them, slowly the golden sparks began to form a sphere transparent light, Irime was moved by that magical act, then as he moved his hands in delicate circles the sphere that was suspended in the air began to turn and show inside what appeared to be a white flower that Irime recognized quickly, it was the flower of Lorien's gardens, Her flower among all the flowers, its white petals shone and above them drops of dew that looked like pearls, when the vision cleared up she saw that that flower danced magically in a landscape covered by ice, the frost dimly blurred the crystal of the sphere, she was amazed but confused.

-Alfheim and Jotunheim ….

He said pointing to the sphere that was suspended on the palm of Irime's hand

-Here we are both …

She looked at the sphere and although she was amazed she did not understand it

-You say you love the Jotnar and I hate them, as everyone here just a little more …

Irime felt that the soul was cringing just to hear him talk like that.

-But my mother, she once loved them, at least one of them …

Irimé felt her heart speed up. Was he telling her that the queen had loved someone more than Odin and that she had been a Jotun?

\- Do you understand now why there will never be peace between Jotunheim and Asgard? it is not only because of the attacks on Midgard, it is not only because of the wars, Odin will never allow the Jotnar to stop being enemies, He will always keep them away from Asgard … I am the fruit of that love that Odin will never forgive, there will never be peace…

Írimë went back to hit her back with the altar stone, the sphere that was still suspended on her palms fell and smashed to the ground, she looked it anguished but turned her huge eyes towards Loki and her heart seemed to get out of the chest.

-You..

She said babbling and with her eyes about to burst into tears

-You are a Jotun …

She said in a broken and barely audible voice

-That's why the cold … that's why I …

And she stopped because she had to put ers ideas in order. He was telling her that the queen of Asgard had loved a Jotun and that he was their son, he was half Jotun, she could understand why she had felt that scorching cold since she had arrived in Asgard, it had not been her memories, it had been the Jotnar wanting to tell her that they were at her side, it was the presence of a Jotun that had made her feel that. Now she understood why her spirit had never alerted her to danger when she was with him.

Maybe she should have been happy to hear about it, but it was so sad that he told what it had been impossible for her to feel any happiness.

She tried to force herself to ask a question even though her voice was shaking

-And your father..?

Loki sighed at the half-finished question and walked to the end of the altar.

-She never said it, it was a curse anyway, she got rid of me when I was not more than six years old, I lived with him in Jotunheim, that had been the treatment according to my mother, and one day he brought me to Asgard and he went, he never came back …

She shook her head when she heard it

She knew the Jotnar, understood their costumes, and knew that they were incapable of doing something like that.

-If you want to know something else, that story must have been a lot for such a small child because my memories begin here, in Asgard, I am unable to remember anything that happened before my arrival in the realm of the Aesir …

After saying this he returned to take breath

-Maybe this answering your question, because I never refer to Odin as my father, he has been anything but that …

Írim¨se remained quiet for a moment and thinking.

She knew that what he was saying was impossible, she knew that no Jotnar would ever abandon one of their children, she could not believe that any of them would be able to do it.

-Once the Odin and joined our blood, I was very small but I can remember that, he told me that after that we would be united forever, he and I together, we would be family … that never happened … maybe he tried, I do not know , but he could never love me …

However she tried to calm her own confusion because Loki's pain was piercing her soul, it was stronger than anything else she could think or feel at that moment. So she took a breath and crouched next to the shattered sphere at her feet, took the pieces of glass between her hands and with a magical movement of her fingers joined them, the sphere returned to shine as beautiful and radiant as before, such more time because now the magic of both had dadp life. She lifted it gently before Loki's gaze that was also covered by tears, deposited the beautiful sphere on the stone stone altar and taking breath approached Loki slowly, he looked at her in silence

She approached and raised her hands to his face he made himself back but then he stayed still, understood what she wanted.

He let her put her delicate hands on his face, which turned white as frost at her touch, he felt ashamed but soon understood that this was not the right feeling at least not in front of her.

Irime caressed his face and both shivered at her touch, she knew that his face was as cold as his hands, that cold ice and so warm at the same time that she had only known in Jotunheim. He was one of them, but he concealed his appearance, he wanted to be an Asgardian because he repudiated those who had abandoned him and although she knew that it was a mistake, that he was wrong to believe this, she understood it and felt sad at the glimpse the magnitude of his grief.

-I understand your pain … I have also walked in the shadows Loki …

At that moment he knew, for the first time in his life that she understood him, he knew that there was something in her that did him good, he knew that he felt safe.

They both felt an irresistible desire to kiss, they were so close, not just their bodies, their souls were dancing at that moment, they caressed each other in a game that was sweet and seductive, their eyes met, he knew she was special, that began to feel something that he had never felt for anybody, he did not want to enter into her thoughts, since that time he would never do it again, because he would not want to know if she felt the same for him, he thought that she could feel sorry, she was too kind, Maybe she felt sorry for his story, he did not want to know that, he would not go back into her thoughts because he would not be able to accept her compassion.. He knew that she was a pure soul, that even if he wanted to kiss her and have her in his life, it would not have been fair to her, he was too dark for so much light.

She also had felt that touch between their souls, she did not feel any comparison, she was beginning to see that being hidden behind the carefree Loki and she was falling in love with him. Even though she had not felt that feeling before, even though she was far from understanding that, she waited, she wanted him to kiss her and she wanted to hug him, she felt that terrible need but she did not move, she just waited

Then Loki did his first altruistic act and his radiant blue eyes flashed with a slightly green luminosity, closed for a few moments as if trying to contain all his cravings, his skin regained its color and lost that icy whiteness and his hands rested on her arms of Irime and gently moved away, when he opened his eyes the Jotun was no longer there. She was saddened by his rejection but accepted it.

-I'm made of shadows …

He told her almost in a whisper.


	10. Chapter 2 And so it begins

Chapter II And so it begins

It was so cold that night! It wasn´t a icy cold, sad and dark as in the years that followed. It was a terrifying cold, one of those that freeze blood. This was how little Írimë felt as her feet covered the still thick carpet of fresh grass that covered that distant land, over the mountains, in that place called Jotunheim.

The cold came from somewhere else, the girl thought, She could feel it. It was the cold of a terrible grief..

She had been there so many times! That gift of walking between dreams, as some defined her strange power, had allowed her to visit the land of the frost giants again and again. That place had been hooked, even without being aware of it, in her place in the world, her world.

It was forbidden, She had grown up knowing that but she had never obeyed that mandate.

The Vala Lorien had given her whole family the gift of traveling through the worlds, she could travel the Universe in ways no one had found, could even penetrate the dreams of mortals and walk within them. It was a precious gift and she had used it to escape to Jotunheim.

But that night …

She felt strange, she was an Istari, a spirit of light, feelings were strange gifts that mortals received from the creator. But she had decided to have them, even without knowing it had decided to join her existence to the existence of the inhabitants of Jotunheim.

She has learned about love, hate, sadness and now stopped for a moment, something moved behind her. Her fist closed capturing the power of her magic that began to escape between her little fingers. Whatever stalked her was in real trouble.

But then her body shuddered to feel the cold that she loved so much and could recognize. He was one of them, he was not in danger.

She turned to face Axe's face.

The girl smiled at him but the Jotun did not return the smile this time, she frowned and fear returned to seize her spirit.

-Go away…

Told him

-No place for a girl to be in the middle of a battle

Írimë did not move

-I'm not a girl … you know

She told him making allusion to her true nature

-írimë, we are under attack (attack us), you have to return to your home …

the girl looked at the old Jotun with sadness

-This is my home…

Axe approached her and getting on his knees and shook her little body in a warm embrace. She stopped being afraid for a moment. When the Jotun moved away from her, he caressed her face with sweetness.

-I'll stay and 'I'll skip to your side …

She said with a courage that moved the old Jotun, maybe he did not know the real powers of Írime, maybe he did not want any risks, but when he looked into her eyes he discovered that she was willing to stay so he put his cold hands on her shoulders and said:

-If you are going to stay to fight with me, you have to do what I tell you

The girl nodded excitedly

\- Run to the top of this mountain and stay there until I say, you will find roads between the rocks and crevices in the slopes. Up there is a Temple, if you get to it you must enter and stay there until you hear me call you.

-I will not leave you…

-You will not do it, but you have to do what I tell you

Írimë was not sure that Axe was counting her as part of his army, but it seemed to her that he was trying to protect her.

-When I say you, you must run as fast as you can and not look back. Do you understand what I'm saying?

Írime nodded hesitantly

Noises of swords began to get closer and closer, the Jotun pushed her gently

-Go!

He ordered her and the girl did what he had asked, ran up the hill as fast as she could, stopped near the top, the Jotun was no longer there.

She had followed what Axe had ordered and was already at the top of the mountain.

The cold and the fear invaded her again.

She searched for those crevices in the hillsides but found none.

Suddenly in the distance she saw a blue light. -"In the top there is a temple, if you get to it you must enter." - She remembered the words of Axe and she smiled


End file.
